Into Darkness
by mineandkate
Summary: Allikie is a Twi'lek who is training to be a jedi! She joins the rebels with her new master, Master Leohi. She falls in love with Ezra, but cant work up the courage to tell him. In fact, she would rather fight 100 stormtroopers! See what missions and adventures she and the rebels go on!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Im sorry if this is bad, but it is my first story, and im not that good at wrighting. Some chapters may be pretty short, so sorry in Advance! Also, Allikie is a Twi'lek**

* * *

Allikie was leaning agenst a wall, watching people in the city. She felt a slight disturbance in the force and decided to follow it. 'Could be another Jedi' She though as she walked to an open field, were Master Leohi was meditating. She saw Leohi, and sighed, thinking of her master, who was killed a week after she became a Jedi. "Jedi or Padawan?" Leohi said, sensing her presents.

"Jedi, I finished my training about 2 weeks ago" Allikie said

"Your not ready to be a Jedi" She said

"Then I guess I will be a Padawan forever." Allike said, turning her head

"Well, that's not nessasaraly true" She said, opening her eyes

"What do you mean?" Allikie asked, a bit confused

"Your looking at a Jedi master, you must be the padawan Master Yoda told me about" She said

"Your willing to train me?" Allikie asked, looking back at Leohi

Leohi nodded and stood up "Why do you want to become a jedi?"

Allikie looked at her "So I can find my sister"

"Is that all?" She asked

"no, I want to help people in need, people who are in trouble with the empire, who cant fend for themselves" Allikie said

"A good Jedi motive" Leohi said

Allikie smiled slightly "So will you train me?" She asked

Leohi nodded "I have been looking for a padawan, but just to warn you, I'm part of a rebel group, and it will take a bit for them to trust you. And there are plenty of dangerous missions, even supply runs can turn deadly."

"I'm ready." Allikie said

"Ok, good. I just need to call them so it may be a little bit before they get here" she said and took out her holocron and called the leader of the group, Kanan. When he picked up Allikie said "Kanan, meet me on Naboo as soon as you can, I have a surprise for you guys, and a certain pilot"

Ok, we are on our way" Kanan said and hung up, then told walked into the cockpit "Hera, head for Naboo, Leohi is going to meet us there" He said

"Got it, setting corse for Naboo" Hera said as they entered hyperspace

About 30 minutes later they landed. Allikie and Leohi were waiting for them. Kanan and Hera walked out with Sabine, Zeb, Ezra, and Chopper. Allikie staired at Hera, shocked at who she was seeing

* * *

**I do not take credit for Hera, Kanan, Ezra, Sabine, Zeb, or Chopper! all rights go to Disney XD!**

**Hope you Enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Im sorry if this is bad, but it is my first story, and im not that good at wrighting. Some chapters may be pretty short, so sorry in Advance! Also, Allikie (pernounced A-lik-E) is a Twi'lek**

* * *

Allikie was leaning agenst a wall, watching people in the city. She felt a slight disturbance in the force and decided to follow it. 'Could be another Jedi' She though as she walked to an open field, were Master Leohi was meditating. She saw Leohi, and sighed, thinking of her master, who was killed a week after she became a Jedi. "Jedi or Padawan?" Leohi said, sensing her presents.

"Jedi, I finished my training about 2 weeks ago" Allikie said

"Your not ready to be a Jedi" She said

"Then I guess I will be a Padawan forever." Allike said, turning her head

"Well, that's not nessasaraly true" She said, opening her eyes

"What do you mean?" Allikie asked, a bit confused

"Your looking at a Jedi master, you must be the padawan Master Yoda told me about" She said

"Your willing to train me?" Allikie asked, looking back at Leohi

Leohi nodded and stood up "Why do you want to become a jedi?"

Allikie looked at her "So I can find my sister"

"Is that all?" She asked

"no, I want to help people in need, people who are in trouble with the empire, who cant fend for themselves" Allikie said

"A good Jedi motive" Leohi said

Allikie smiled slightly "So will you train me?" She asked

Leohi nodded "I have been looking for a padawan, but just to warn you, I'm part of a rebel group, and it will take a bit for them to trust you. And there are plenty of dangerous missions, even supply runs can turn deadly."

"I'm ready." Allikie said

"Ok, good. I just need to call them so it may be a little bit before they get here" she said and took out her holocron and called the leader of the group, Kanan. When he picked up Allikie said "Kanan, meet me on Naboo as soon as you can, I have a surprise for you guys, and a certain pilot"

Ok, we are on our way" Kanan said and hung up, then told walked into the cockpit "Hera, head for Naboo, Leohi is going to meet us there" He said

"Got it, setting corse for Naboo" Hera said as they entered hyperspace

About 30 minutes later they landed. Allikie and Leohi were waiting for them. Kanan and Hera walked out with Sabine, Zeb, Ezra, and Chopper. Allikie staired at Hera, shocked at who she was seeing

* * *

**I do not take credit for Hera, Kanan, Ezra, Sabine, Zeb, or Chopper! all rights go to Disney XD! But**

**Allikie is my character but Leohi is one of my friends characters!**

**Hope you Enjoyed!**


End file.
